1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a three-dimensional display for the naked eyes.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus typically includes an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) including a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic emission layer disposed between the hole injection electrode and the electron injection electrode, and is a self-emissive display apparatus in which light is emitted while excitons generated when holes injected by the hole injection electrode and electrons injected by the electron injection electrode are combined in the organic emission layer transition from an excited state to a ground state.
A self-emissive organic light-emitting display apparatus may be driven at a low voltage without requiring an additional light source, and may be formed as a thin film having a small weight and thickness. In addition, due to advantages such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, and fast response speeds, an organic light-emitting display apparatus has been in the spotlight as a display apparatus for the next generation.
In recent years, consumer demand for three-dimensional image displays has steadily increased. Generally, methods for allowing humans to perceive a three-dimensional effect involve using both eyes, i.e., a left eye and a right eye of a human, or using one of the left eye and the right eye. For example, because the left eye and the right eye are separated from each other, slightly different images may be displayed to each eye. That is, different images may be visible by the left eye and the right eye, respectively, consistent with binocular disparity between the left and right eyes.
Methods of realizing the binocular disparity include a glasses type and a glassless type. The glassless type includes a lenticular method, which involves using a lenticular lens plate with a lens array vertically arranged, and a parallax barrier method. In case of such glassless types, while it may be unnecessary for users to additionally wear glasses, and it may be more convenient for users, the glassless type method of displaying three-dimensional images may be more difficult to express a three-dimensional effect and distance relative to the glasses type.